closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotia Deutschland Filmvereih (Germany)
1st Logo (Late 1970's-1983?) Logo: We fade in on an object cycling through red and blue colors at first. As the camera focuses on it, it reveals to be a siren inside what appears to be a casing before cutting to a close up angled shot of spinning slots, 2 of which are already set, saying "SC" on a blue square. Another one stops, revealing an "O". The camera then cuts to a close up shot of a panther and a women holding a gun. There are also 2 light blue, deformed "SD"'s flashing, each in a starburst shape. The camera cuts back to the rolling shot, but at a straight shot, revealing a second row that has 4 rows already set (the top row also has 4 set now). The 2 last slots then stop on both rows to form the words "SCOTIA Deutschland", with the words on the top and bottom rows respectively. After this happens, a yellow starburst shape zooms in. On it is a segmented, joined "SD" with "Filmverleih" under it. As it gets close to the screen, it becomes transparent and the star burst disappears, leaving the slots. The slots start rolling again as they zoom in before fading to a blue background with "ZEIGT" in the middle with the logo, this time with a white starburst, flashing in various places all over the screen. FX/SFX: The live action shots, the starburst zooming in, the starbursts flashing. Cheesy Factor: This logo definitely screams 70's with the bright colors, psychedelic animation (or live-action in this case), and the logo design. This also lack a bit of animation. Music/Sounds: Various dings, the sound of rolling slots, and a wind-like sound effect that gets lower in pitch when the starburst zooms in. Availability: Very rare. Seen on German prints of Lemon Popsicle 3. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The sudden cuts, strange nature, weird sounds, bright colors, and the starburst zooming in towards the screen will scare quite scary. The cheesiness can reduce it by some. 2nd Logo (1983?-????) Logo: On a sunset background, a glass model of the logo from before appears and rotates, giving off glares and reflections as the camera slowly zooms into the screen until it's barely visible. A "SD" comes into focus and starts zooming, with a wheel of colors rotating in it. When it gets close enough, "SCOTIA DUETSCHLAND FILMVERLEIH" appears above and below the logo respectively, with the logo freezing a few seconds later. FX/SFX: The glass moving, the zooming, the "SD" appearing, and the text appearing. Cheesy Factor: The effects are rather limited, and why did it have to feature a strange background? Music/Sounds: A weird Moog synthesizer tune with a flourish when the text appears. Availability: Extinct. Seen on later prints, which are all out of print. Can be seen on later German prints of the Lemon Popsicle series. Scare Factor: Medium. The jingle and strange nature of the logo are rather bothersome, and the ending part is a bit surprising, so it will scare a couple or more. Category:Germany